Devil Veins
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Lelouch is in love with Suzaku, but because of that . Lelouch gets nightmares, and his innocence will be gone soon .


**A other Code Geass story ! Lelouch is a prince, who is obsessed with his bodyguard/servant Suzaku ! But there will be a OC, that is also after Suzaku . **

**So please watch ~**

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

_I love him ..._

_I love him very much ..._

_Right ?_

_._

_._

_._

His lavender purple eyes, looked at the window to the outside world . When the sun still has to go up, his eyes did not let the sun go . As she has yet to warm up, the garden with his green plants and colorful flowers .

_I love him ..._

_I love him very much ..._

_Right ? _

_._

_._

_._

The silence was broken by the knock on the door of the dark room, the young man with his lavender purple eyes turned away from the sun . And the outside world, as the door opened and a man walked inside . He saw it was his older brother Clovis ." My dear younger brother, happy birthday I must say ."

" What do you need Clovis ? " Asked the young man to his older brother, who walked deeper into the room without a word . Someone followed behind him, the man looked confused and unhappy as a stranger enters his room ." Oh that's cold to say, but you are born in winter . "

" When I was born, it was still autumn my brother . I'm not a winter child, like you think ."

" Okay okay I believe you, by the way how old are you ? "

" I'm 18 if I'm right, stop with these stupid questions ."

Clovis smiled slowly that turns into a grin, the younger man knew he was to be trusted . And the unknown person still, has not introduced himself . The young man looked at him, as Clovis followed his eyes ." My dear brother this is my gift to you ! "

" A man . "

" Yes of course, it was very difficult to ask a woman .

" I don't need him . " Clovis's eyes looked sharply at him . " My dearest brother ..."

" Clovis . "

Clovis's grin faded and looked very different, then he just always looked ." Lelouch listen to me, you are the crown prince remember . What if someone .. Are you really want to leave Nunnally that much ? "

" What ?" Lelouch looked at him, as he spoke Nunnally's name out . " I have no need for the throne here, since I go to France . But don't think our other brothers and sisters, are happy with this . Therefore I give you him ." Lelouch looked at the other, who looked back in silence .

_I love his green eyes ..._

_I love it so much ..._

_So green ..._

Lelouch noticed the black necklace around his neck ." A Japanese ."

" Eleven .. The best I could find, don't worry if it won't listen ." Clovis took something out, a little control with buttons on it . " Press here, and it's done with him ."

Lelouch looked back at the other, he seemed the same age as Lelouch . But they are so different, their skin, since the other is tan . His hair and eyes, his body ...

_His body, his eyes, hair, I love them ._

_They have become a perfect picture, and now he is mine ._

_I love him ..._

_._

_._

_._

" Lelouch thin about it, I leave him here with you ." Clovis pushed the controller in his hands, and turned around as he went away ." Have a good trip ."

Clovis smiled at him for the last time ." I send you a letter, as I arrive ."

And Lelouch was alone with his new bodyguard, the sun was set high in the sky . As the garden was in the warmth of the sun, and it became lighter in the room . So Lelouch could see the other clearly, his arms had scratches and his writs and ankles . Are covers in blood, his face has a red spot on his cheek . " Are abused before you came here ? "

" Master did not find me good enough, so I was punished . "

" Really ? " Lelouch wrinkled his nose, as he stepped back ." What is this terrible smell ! "

" Sorry ..." The boy looked with shame, as he went bit away from Lelouch ." I did not get a bath in a long time, and I ..." Lelouch and the boy looked in horror, as blood drops fell on the floor .

_Is my love injured ? _

_I love him, but so much ..._

_Pain ..._

_._

_._

_._

Lelouch looked at the boy, who's face with shame became shocked . As tears slide down his cheeks ." Write down where you came from, and who was your master ." The boy stared at him ." That's an order ... "

the boy nodded and did what Lelouch said, as Lelouch looked at the paper . Where the boy's written down, what Lelouch needed . And he walked out of the room ." Why .."

Lelouch turned around, the boy backed away in fair ." What ? "

" Nothing your highness .. " Lelouch looked annoying, but walked up . " I'm going to greet my sister, stay here waiting for me . I'm going to find also some maids, who can arrange for you a bath and some clothes ."

The boy looked worried and afraid, as he wanted to stop Lelouch ." But why ... "

" 1 because I can, 2 you stink and needed to be checked . And 3 ... There is nothing wrong with helping understand .

The boy nodded yes, and his green eyes looked down .

_Look at me, look at me ._

_I love you so much ..._

_Don't you see that ? _

_._

_._

_._

" What's your name, my name is Lelouch vi Britannia ."

The boy looked up, as he swallowed ." S-Suzaku .. K-Kururugi ."

_Suzaku ... Suzaku ... Suzaku ..._

_The name Suzaku ... I love you Suzaku ..._

_I love you so much ..._

_Suzaku ..._


End file.
